helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
2nd STAGE
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Taiyo & Ciscomoon 1 1st Album (1999) |Next = Taiyou to Ciscomoon / T&C Bomber Mega Best Best Album (2008) |Single1 = DON'T STOP Ren'aichuu |Single2 = HEY! Mahiru no Shinkirou}}2nd STAGE is T&C Bomber's first album after changing their name from Taiyou to Ciscomoon, but second overall. The album was released on September 27, 2000, and it was marketed as their final disc, as it was released shortly after the announcement of their disbandment. It sold 12,870 copies in its first week and 16,610 copies total. Tracklist #HEY! Mahiru no Shinkirou #Be My LOVE #DON'T STOP Ren'aichuu #Ai no Kaisuu (愛の回数; Counting the Love) #Mata Yacchatta ~Shibuya de ALL no Hi~ (またやっちゃった～渋谷でALLの日～; I Did It Again! -All Day in Shibuya) #Marui Taiyou (4nin ver.) (丸い太陽(4人ver.); The Round Sun (4 Person ver.)) #Aisuru Hito e (愛する人へ; Dear My Darling) #Office Love #Go Go Tokyo #Kawaii Hito #YES! Shiawase (YES!しあわせ; YES! Happiness) Featured Members * Kominato Miwa * Inaba Atsuko * RuRu * Shinoda Miho Concert Performances ;Be My LOVE *DO-DA! Taiyo & Ciscomoon vs T&C Bomber *Last & Νew Decade 2 ;Mata Yacchatta ~Shibuya de ALL no Hi~ *DO-DA! Taiyo & Ciscomoon vs T&C Bomber *Are Kara 10nen Taiyou to Ciscomoon LIVE 2009 Last&NewDecade ;Office Love *DO-DA! Taiyo & Ciscomoon vs T&C Bomber *Are Kara 10nen Taiyou to Ciscomoon LIVE 2009 Last&NewDecade ;Ai no Kaisuu *DO-DA! Taiyo & Ciscomoon vs T&C Bomber *Are Kara 10nen Taiyou to Ciscomoon LIVE 2009 Last&NewDecade ;YES! Shiawase *DO-DA! Taiyo & Ciscomoon vs T&C Bomber *℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ - ℃-ute *℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ - ℃-ute *℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ - ℃-ute *SHIMA・SHIMA Theater ~Mousou Joshi, Kiki Ippatsu!~ - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki *Are Kara 10nen Taiyou to Ciscomoon LIVE 2009 Last&NewDecade *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ - ℃-ute *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ - ℃-ute *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2015 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ - ℃-ute *Naruchika 2015 Fuyu ℃-ute - ℃-ute *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute - ℃-ute *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~Iwai! ℃-ute Kessei 12 Shuunen!!!!!~ - ℃-ute *Pirikara Live 2016 - Pirit Color *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ *Last & Νew Decade 2 *Kudo Haruka LIVE 2020 "New Face!" - Kudo Haruka Album Information All Lyrics and Compositions: Tsunku #HEY! Mahiru no Shinkirou #Be My LOVE #*Arrangement, Programming: Kono Shin #*Guitar: Hayashibe Naoki #*Rap: U.M.E.D.Y. #*Chorus: T&C Bomber, Tsunku #DON'T STOP Ren'aichuu #Ai no Kaisuu #*Arrangement, Programming, Chorus: AKIRA #*Lead Vocal: Inaba Atsuko #Mata Yacchatta ~Shibuya de ALL no Hi~ #*Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Lead Vocal & Rap: Kominato Miwa #*Turntable: DJ Country #*Dirty Voice: Kanamori Naoya #*Chorus: T&C Bomber #Marui Taiyou (4nin ver) #*Arrangement, Programming: Konishi Takao, Shitamachi Kyoudai #*Vocoder: Shitamachi Kyoudai #*Manipulator: Katsuura Go #*Talkbox: Como-Lee #*Turntable: DJ Country #Aisuru Hito e #*Arrangement, Other Instruments, Voice: Matsubara Ken #*Lead Vocal: RuRu #*Chorus: T&C Bomber #Office Love #*Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi #*Lead Vocal: Shinoda Miho #*Rap: U.M.E.D.Y. #*Chorus: AKIRA #Go Go Tokyo #Kawaii Hito #YES! Shiawase #*Arrangement, Programming: Hidaka Satoshi #*Strings Arrangement: Murayama Tatsuya #*Strings: Murayama Ittetsu Strings #*Rap, MC: U.M.E.D.Y. #*Chorus: T&C Bomber, Tsunku Trivia * The song "Marui Taiyou" was released on the group's 6th single as "Marui Taiyou -winter ver.-", but at this time Kominato Miwa had left the group. After her return, the group changed its name, the song was rearranged, and Kominato's vocals were added. Hence, the title was changed to "Marui Taiyou (4nin ver)". * In 2006, ℃-ute released a cover of "YES! Shiawase" on their debut album. Interviews References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Be My LOVE, Ai no Kaisuu, Mata Yacchatta ~Shibuya de ALL no Hi~, Aisuru Hito e, Office Love, YES! Shiawese Category:Taiyou to Ciscomoon Albums Category:2000 Albums Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Album Category:Inaba Atsuko Albums In cs:2nd STAGE da:2nd STAGE de:2nd STAGE es:2nd STAGE fr:2nd STAGE it:2nd STAGE ja:2nd STAGE